


Wheels on the Bus

by JuniorWoofles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is what it sounds like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheels on the Bus

Jim Moriarty isn’t a man,  
Isn’t a man, isn’t a man  
Jim Moriarty isn’t a man,   
All day long

He’s a spider in a web,   
In a web, in a web  
He’s a spider in a web  
All day long

He knows how all the strings work,   
All the strings works, all the strings work  
He knows how all the strings work,   
All day long

He plays games with Sherlock  
With Sherlock, with Sherlock   
He plays games with Sherlock  
All day long

Steals children, threatens murder  
Threatens murder, threatens murder  
Steals children, threatens murder  
All day long

He will win the game someday,  
Game someday, game someday  
He will win the game someday  
All day long

Even if it kills them both  
Kills them both, kills them both  
Even if it kills them both  
All day long

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm uploading all the crack I have hidden


End file.
